


Wish To Be

by QueenMissFit



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, post show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit





	Wish To Be

"Bolin!" Mako shouted after his brother as Bolin dragged his sister away from the ports where they had previously got off of the boat.

"Oh come on Y/N! Let's go train! You are a water bender! Now that Korra's so busy you can join the Fire Ferrets!"

"Bolin, leave her alone."

"Mako, let me bully our little sister just a bit longer! One day, she'll fly and leave the nest and we'll never see her again!" Bolin began to 'sob' into his sister's shoulder as she nuzzled his head with hers.

"Yeah Mako, one day I'll leave the nest and-oh, Bolin! I can't bear to speak of it!" So she collapsed into his arms, causing them to tumble onto the floor in a heap as they loudly 'sobbed'.

"Bolin, leave her alone. We're here for Korra, not for you two to muck about. Get up. It's cold!"

"Of course it's cold," the group froze at the feminine monotone voice, "This is the Northern Water Tribe after all."

"Yes, it's in the North Pole," finished a male voice.

The three siblings turned to face the identical chief twins. Mako awkwardly spoke up leaving Bolin to hide behind his sister whilst Mako blocked the twins view of her, "Er, hi guys."

"Where is Bolin? I wish to speak with him about our engagement."

"ENGAGEMENT?" Mako shouted causing Y/N to hit him in the back as Bolin cowered behind her, which meant Mako returned to his normal tone with an edge of fear to it, "Um, I think he's gone ahead to go look for you so-"

Before he could finish Eska ran off, making the three siblings twist in position so Eska would not spot Bolin.

When sure she had left, the siblings jumped apart, the youngest two skipping about in relief that they hadn't been caught. Mako joined the celebration of dancing around like morons when Desna coughed.

They froze before beginning to whisper to each other.

"Why didn't he go with her?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask."

"No way, you ask, you're the eldest."

"So what Bolin? You're the youngest."

"No, I'm not, Y/N is."

"Bolin, Y/N is a year older."

"So? She's a girl!"

"Bolin, I will beat you!"

"I am still here," Desna pointed out causing the siblings to freeze again, "You can just ask me."

"Well, I'm not doing it-OW! Y/N! Mako hit me!"

Y/N rolled her eyes before walking around her siblings arguing to offer her hand to the Chief, "Hello, you must be Desna-"

"Yes."

Her eyes widened at his abruptness, "Oh, I'm Y/N! Their sister."

"You don't look alike."

It was true they didn't but a lot of siblings don't look alike so it had never bothered them.

"So?"

"You are...more aesthetically pleasing."

Mako and Bolin stopped where they were and leapt up, standing at each side of their sister. She simply sighed and rolled her eyes before smiling at Desna, "Thank you."

"Are you three going to the festival?"

"We were going to wait for Korra and Asami but-"

"They are already at the festival."

"Where Eska is," Bolin moaned as he put his head in his hands.

"Would you," Desna directed this at Y/N, "Like to join me to the festival? After all, it is in honour of your brother's deeds."

"Yes, that would be-"

"Great, we can all go!" Mako interrupted, grabbing his sister's elbow and steering her away from Desna, Bolin left behind.

Desna moved to catch up with them before Bolin cut him off, "Leave my little sister alone." He then ran off and joined the other two who were laughing and joking about something.

Desna sighed, his chance to spend time with the girl, without Eska's overbearing actions interrupting, who had captured his attention thwarted. He watched them walk and chat with ease, wishing he could communicate with her like that before following after them.  
The gang was stood talking together in a group. Mako was chatting with Korra and Asami about their engagement, Bolin was busy eating...something on a stick and Y/N was talking to Varrick about business...or trying to at least.

"Varrick, that's great but don't forget I need those blueprints."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your boss."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am Varrick. I'm head of your company and am the legal owner of the brand."

"That reminds me have you seen my latest invention?"

"No, but-"

"ZHU LI DO THE THING!"

Zhu Li turned around from where she was talking to Korra and showed Y/N the baby strapped to her front. The baby was asleep and drooling on its mother but was still upright at least in its holder.

"Is the holder your latest invention?"

"Yes and no," he replied before shouting, "THE BABY IS!"

"Varrick please stop shouting, you're hurting my ears."

"Varrick please, she is your boss so-"

"Hello everyone."

The entire group froze at the simultaneous monotone tone of two people speaking yet with oddly similar voices that were very familiar, "The feast is starting now so it is time to sit down. Please find your name quickly."

So off they went.  
"Where are you sat Y/N? Mako?" Bolin asked peering around the table, avoiding the harsh watchful gaze of Eska who kept patting the seat next to her, obviously for him, whenever he looked in the head table's direction.

"There's a spare seat next to Eska, Bolin off you go!" Mako began to push his brother in that direction, ignoring his brother's begging for him not to.

Y/N was left on her own, awkwardly standing next to Korra, "Do you know where you're sat Avatar Korra?"

"Pfft, you don't need to call me Avatar. Just Korra will do. Besides we're friends aren't we?" Korra said as she slung an arm around the younger girl's shoulders.

"Yes, I suppose. Are you sat by Desna then? There is a spare seat and you are the Avatar so-"

"Nope!" Korra replied popping the 'p' at the end. "I'm sat with Asami!" She relinquished her hold on the other girl to wave wildly at her fiancee with both hands at the opposite side of where they were stood, just next to the high table with Korra's parents who didn't want to sit at the high table where Bolin was sat now, edging away from Eska.

"So where am I sat?" Y/N muttered to herself as Korra jogged off to join her family.

Desna stood up, drawing everyone's attention, and walked towards the solitary standing girl.

When he reached her he held out a hand for her to grasp. When she did, he walked off and led her wordlessly to the head table which meant she was sat next to him.

Only when Eska and Desna glared at the people gathered did everyone stop glaring and started their own conversations. As the servants brought out food, Y/N looked at where everyone was sat. Mako was sat near Varrick and Zhu Li who were trying to feed their child using one of Varrick's inventions; a spoon that moved like a parent would move their arm to replicate a train going into the mouth. Mako was talking to the eldest Beifong; his boss and was obviously arguing, judging by his large gestures. Korra and Asami seemed joyous as they chatted animatedly with their family. Only when Y/N turned to looked at Bolin did she realise Desna was trying to talk to her.

"-like the city?"

"Hmm, oh yes, it's very beautiful it's just not what I'm used to."

"Well it is much colder than Republic City," interjected Esna.

"Uh, I suppose," Y/N replied before eating her food quickly so she didn't have to speak anymore.

Desna tried to speak again but when he opened his mouth no words came out so he simply watched the girl sat next to him whilst watching listening to his sister trying to corner Bolin so he would submit and become engaged to her again.

Throughout the meal, there were multiple occasions he could of spoke to her but he chose not to. Instead, he watched her gaze out into the crowd longingly.

When the meal finished both of her siblings raced up to her, practically dragging her out of her seat as Bolin excused them, "Thanks for the meal and the fun but we gotta get going now!"

Without a moment's pause, Desna said, "But you can't go, there are no ships in the docks. All guests who have not brought their own boats are to stay with us, at the palace, for the night before sailing off tomorrow unless they wish to stay longer."

Bolin just sobbed into his sister's shoulder whilst Mako face palmed.

 _This is going to be a long evening._  
That night when everyone had gone to sleep, Y/N sneaked out of the room her brothers had managed to score for the three of them with a large bed to deal with the cold just like when they were kids on the sleep.

She had walked out onto the balcony in the clothes she had worn that day, only slightly noticing that the balcony was connected to another room.

Y/N sighed and leant against the railing, looking out at the cold night.

The door next to her room's. She turned slightly to look at Desna who had come out to join her.

"Can't sleep?" she inquired before looking back out to the land below her.

"No. What about you?"

"No."

They stood in silence until Y/N asked, "So how come you can't sleep is it-"

"Y/N, I wish to ask you something."

"Go on."

"Will you marry me?"

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked as she turned to look at him with wide-eyes.

"Not right now but in the future. Just promise to write me and try to visit and maybe one day you will love me."

"...Alright. But please don't be like Eska."

The both shuddered, him internally and her externally.

"Agreed."


End file.
